Draconian Cargo Fleets
__TOC__ Intel Fleet Stats In June 2012 the levels were changed from the original 1-10 as per below The formula for converting old levels into new: Old = (New+3)/4 Later (when?) the levels were adjusted as follows: *These stats have yet to be verified in game. Information *After the cargo ship redesign debacle, Kixeye has restored the old levels (as of Dec. 2012) but kept them labeled in correspondence with the new base levels system. *The 4 new cargo levels will be reintroduced after more thought has been given to how to increase the challenge reasonably. *Tier 1 = 17 & 23 (Level 1 tiers but can be obtained from any 17+ salvage). *Tier 2 = 31 (Level 2 tiers but can be obtained from any 31 salvage or from 29 & 37 elite cargo). *Tier 3 = 40+ (Level 3 only). *The official names of the Draconian ships have not been announced. *All drac ship names are taken from their names when given as raid prizes. *The looted resources are distributed as follows: 22.7% Oil, 23.8% Metal, 25.2% Energy and 28.3% Zynthium. *The actual functionality of the salvage fleets remains unchanged. *The levels on resource mines has also been changed in this fashion. *This should help all players, especially new ones, identify which salvage fleets and mines are appropriate for their level. *''Bug Fix'' - Salvages will now be renumbered to be in line with the new base level structure and will drop appropriate Blueprint Tiers. *''Bug Fix'' - Draconian Cargo Ships will now drop the correct Tiered Blueprints based on Cargo Fleet Level. Additional Facts Level 1, 3 and 7 Fleets *The Fleet Makeup: Level1: 3 Corvettes, Level 3: 3 Frigates, Level 7: 1 Destroyer and 3 Frigates. *Range and power is important here as Corvettes are probably using light cannons/missles, which would be non-blueprinted weapons similar to grade1 thuds/rapiers. *Splash damage can easily take out half the attacking fleet due to their low armor *These drop resources from 15,000 - 35,000 depending on the level. Level 12 Fleets *Level 12 fleets consists of 3 Destroyers and 2 Frigates. *Drops resources in the 100,000 - 200,000 range . Level 17 Fleets The Level 17 Fleet consist of three Light Cruisers and two Destroyers. One of the Destroyers has Impact Cannons and the other one has Strike Missles. One of the Light Cruisers is armed either with Firestorm Rockets or Assault Rockets, while the other one has Assault Caannons and Shockwave Mortars. The third one has either Strike Missiles or Assault Missles. It is possible to defeat Level 17 Cargos with Skirmishers armed with Havok or Battle Barges with Cutlass and Solid Rocket Boost. Level 23 Fleets *2 Light Cruisers and 3 Battle Cruisers Drops around 500,000 - 750,000 resources . *Light Cruisers are armed with Shockwave mortars and Firestorm rockets. *Battle Cruisers are armed with (from left to right) assault cannons, assault missiles, firestorm rockets. Level 31 Fleets *This fleet is comprised of 4 Light Cruisers and one Battleship. *'From left to right: '''Light Cruisers: Assault Cannons, Firestorm Rockets, Assault Missiles, Shockwave mortars, Battleship: 2x Peacemaker Mortar III, 4x Cutlass Missile III (yes, it uses forsaken weapons). *Gives around 1,100,000 - 1,400,000 in resources. *If a person is good at kiting with submarines, (preferably predator subs with lvl 4 havok torpedoes and no armor with an engine upgrade 2 ) it is easy to kill these fleets and possible as early as you unlock the submarine. If no engine upgrade 2 use engin upgrade 1 Level 40 Fleets *Cargo 40 Drac fleets consist of 2 Light Cruisers, 2 Battle Cruisers and a Dreadnought. *The Light Cruisers have Assault Missiles, the Battle Cruisers have Assault Cannons, and the Dreadnought has Assault Mortars, Firestorm rockets (it seems) and Siege Cannons. *Gives around 2.3M resources. *It is possible to also kite with submarines. Level 51 Fleets *This Cargo 51 fleet consists solely of Battleships. *From left to right, the Battleships' weaponry consists of: (1) 6x Siege Cannon-S, (2) 6x Assault Missile-M, (3) 3x Assault Missile-M & 3x Firestorm Rocket-L, (4) 6x Siege Rocket-D, (5) 3x Siege Cannon-S & 3x Assault Mortar-R. *Salvage fleet drops resources in the 4.3M million range, sometimes as high as 4.8M and rarely just exceeding 5M. *Spectres are currently the only ship that can autosalvage lvl51s *Possible to completely defeat within 5 mins with 4x Predators at rank Hunter 3 with Havok IV torpedoes Level 71 Fleets *Level 71 fleets appear beside players who are level 70 or above. *Level 71 Draconian Salvage fleet drops resources in the 8.6 million range. *Level 71 Drac Cargo fleets are very similar to the 51's. The 71's just have more armor and take longer to kill. *Very easy to kill if you think 51's are easy. Gallery Video (Video) Related Pages *Link 1 Elite Intel Fleets 58455.jpg *New Draconian Elite Intel Fleets have arrived and will present a challenge to even the most veteran Captains! Information *Elite Intel Fleets will not affect current Cargo Fleet spawns. Additional Facts *Greater chance of dropping Blueprint pieces. *At this time, there are no new blueprints being added to the existing blueprint drops. *Increase in Resources awarded. *Drops for Elite Intel Fleets are as follows'': Tier 2 Blueprints: 29s and 37s, Tier 3 Blueprints: 45s, 55s, 65s, and 75s. Gallery Video (Video) Related Pages *Link 1